Speaking
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Rachel, Ivy, Nicole, Heather, and David go to visit Melinda one the first day of summer to talk to her. Rachel, Ivy and Nicole feel guilty, David is torn between running from Mr. Sordino's murderous looks and being their for his friend and Heather faces judgment for she treated Melinda. One-shot, slight DavidXMelinda, rated for light but mature implications.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Speak.

**Speaking**

It's the first day of summer. I have no idea how I made it through that year without killing myself, but I did it. I spent yesterday telling my parents about what happened. Dad looked ready to kill something and Mom looked horrified. I think I might have cried myself to sleep last night.

I'm just lying awake in bed now. It's one of those lazy mornings where you almost can't get up, the bed is so warm and cozy.

Knock, knock, knock.

Crap. I try to sound groggy; "Five more minutes."

Mom: "Melinda, you have visitors. I would get out here fast before Dad kills on of them."

Well, I guess I can't ignore that. I would like to have friends next year, how would it look if my dad murders anyone who comes near me? Trudging out of my room, down that stairs and to the living room like I'm still tiered, I find what is by far the most unlikely group of people period squished together on the seizure couch.

My Ex-Best Friends Rachel, Ivy and Nicole, Heather From Ohio, and David Patrakis My Ex-Lab Partner. My ex-best friends all look guilty, terrified, sad, or any combination of the three. Heather surprises me, she actually looks sincere for once. The look she give me says: "I'm so, so sorry for how I acted. Please tell me you're okay." David is trying to sneak glances at me, but seems afraid to look at me openly. Mom wasn't kidding about Dad looking like he's going to kill him.

Me: "Hey."

Mom: "You're friends came by to talk to you, right hon?"

Dad: "..."

Me: "...Okay."

Mom: "Everyone gets one minute, we don't want to take up the whole day. Who's first?"

Rachel, Ivy and Nicole stand up and we walk into my room. This isn't awkward at all, the last time we spoke, Rachel only accused me of lying about being raped. For a while none of them talk. Rachel takes a deep breath.

Rachel: "Melinda, I am so, so sorry."

Me: "S'fine."

Ivy: "No it's not! You were...And everyone..."

Me: "Didn't know."

For a moment, I consider telling them that that part's my own fault, I'm the one who didn't speak. I don't. Whenever a rape victim claims the blame in media, their friends go nuts and start screaming that it wasn't their fault. I'd rather avoid that.

Me: "Could we be friends again next year?"

They all smile. I think that means yes.

Ivy: "Why wait for next year? You have any plans today?"

I small smile touches my mouth, but the door opens before I can answer. It's Mom. I can see Heather hovering behind her, looking eager for her minute. Oh, poor David, alone with Dad.

Mom: "Sorry, girls. Minute's up."

I notice Heather shrink under the girls' looks. I get the feeling they know about our none-friendship and the crappy way she treated me. Once the door closes, her voice sounds strained.

Heather: "I was a bitch."

Me: "Congratulations, you finally admit it."

Heather: "If I'd had known, I would never have..."

Me: "No. People put on shows for this kind of thing. If one good thing came from my silence, it's that it showed who you are. Really, the Marthas fit you like a glove."

Heather: "I know. All I can say is I'm sorry. Can we please start over? Please?"

I glance passed her. A bunny looks straight at me. He says to offer up another chance. I don't know what to do.

Me: "I'll talk it over with the girls later."

We're quiet for a moment, which, after a year of this crap, I can hardly stand.

Me: "Oh, and as for the room. You're right, it needs redoing. But it's my choice. And I'm keeping the bunnies."

Heather grins at this. Maybe she takes it as evidence that I don't hate her as much as I do. It could take me months to undo the damage.

Knock, Knock, Knock. This time it's both Mom and Dad. Dad's still glaring at poor David and Mom looks a little wary, too.

Mom: "Minute's up. Let's go, Heather."

Heather shuffles out of the room and David tiptoes in nervously. Mom has to push Dad away, constantly reassuring him that it's okay. The door is left open.

Me: "Sorry about my dad. He's just being overprotective."

David: "I noticed. Are you okay?"

Me: "Not perfect, but I'll be fine."

David: "Oh, here, I-I got you something."

For the first time, I notice that he has something; a small box that looks like it could hold a necklace or a pair of earrings. My heart beats fast and my mind races with a million possibilities as I take it. Inside is a black whistle on a thick string.

I look at him. His face is the most enjoyable shade of red. Very becoming.

David: "I thought you could – that it could help if something ever...happened...again."

I can feel my heart lift. I know what he means. Hopefully it'll never need to be used, but just having it'll help me feel safer. A lot safer.

Me: "Thank you."

That was lame. 'Thank you' doesn't really cover it. Seeing as Heather wasn't really a friend to start with, David was pretty much my only friend this year aside from Ivy. Even after the school year ends, he keeps looking out for me. More loyal than most of my friends and we hardly knew each other before the school year. I get the urge to do something shocking, something I would have been adamant against just a few days ago. My stomach drops into my gut.

Me: "David?"

He looks at me and stiffens up when I hug him. After a moment, he hugs me back and we stay like that for a while. I thought I would be terrified or at least uncomfortable, but no. I feel so safe with him. I trust him. He won't hurt me.

Dad: "Hey! Hey, hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Dad showed up without our noticing and pulls David away from me. His face is redder than before.

Dad: "Okay, visiting time's over. Now shoo."

David: "See ya, Mel."

I give him a small smirk as he jogs from the room. Something tells me it'll be a chore convincing Dad that David is my friend, not evil. We go back to the living room where my friends (and Heather) are waiting. They want to treat me to breakfast.

Like old times, it's myself, Rachel, Ivy and Nicole. The girls will develop their own opinions of Heather over breakfast and David even joins us against Dad's knowledge. It feels strange to be going out with friends after so long, but it also feels great. The sun's out and there's a breeze. It looks like a great day.

* * *

I figured Heather's social fate outta be ambiguous, and it's still a little early for dating. Review.


End file.
